


When Darkness Falls

by falling4westallen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Westallen Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Barry pushes Iris away, she decides to get away for a while and work on a story that has been calling her name in Gotham about a certain masked superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly what compelled me to write this.. But here it is. I wrote it all today, just couldn't stop typing lol. Expect updates on my other story.

Iris knew she'd find Barry here. It had been a while since they had met up here, but she knew this is where he would be.

He had definitely heard her step onto the rooftop. Her heeled boots not leaving much room for discretion. He didn't turn around though. 

Iris tried not to deadpan. 'He's still upset with me. Fantastic.'

"Figured I'd find you up here" Iris's voice rang out surprisingly strong for how timid she really felt.

Barry didn't say anything. 

She tried again, "The weather is pretty amazing, clear skies, Central looks particularly beautiful tonight."

Iris stood next to him leaning against the railing. 

Barry didn't move to look at her, he continued staring out at the city.

"Are you ever going to say anything?"

"We're you ever going to tell me?"  
Barry questioned lowly

"Not for a while, no... I'm sorry Barry."

"I just thought we were past this Iris. I know I made a huge mistake but I never thought you'd leave" Barry's voice got lower, "and then hook up with another man."

Iris tried to reason with him, "I was angry Barry, and hurt and when you told me that we needed a break, I just felt broken and rejected. You can't blame this on me entirely, I didn't want this in the first place."

Barry turned around and looked at her finally. Iris's heart almost shattered when she saw that his eyes were still slightly red from crying.

"You're right. It isn't your fault. I just... It just hurts thinking of you with anyone else."

Iris closed the gap between them and hugged him. Barry wrapped his arms around her tightly burying his face into the top of her head. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Iris whispered feverishly. She pulled away from him and sealed her lips with his. There kiss passionate and unforgiving. He wanted her. 

Barry pushed her against the ledge of the rooftop. Their kisses becoming more feverish by the second. 

"Iris, Iris we should stop. I won't be able to hold myself back for long."

Iris trailed her hand down his arm, "I don't want you to hold yourself back. I want this. I want you now."

Barry's eyes darkened. And his lips were on her again. Barry felt Iris tug at his belt and pulled away from her slightly so that she could unbuckle his pants. She pushed them down and Barry stepped out of them and pulled her back to him, kissing down her neck and stopping to suck on her rapid pulse. 

Iris felt Barry's bulge getting harder as it was pressed against her thigh. Making her impossibly more aroused. Barry continued to kiss down her neck till he got to her chest that was mostly covered by her button down blouse. He quickly unbuttoned it just enough to where he could pull it off her shoulders and let it bunch around her tucked in pencil skirt. Barry immediately pulled her bra down under her breast and shook with desire after seeing that her nipples were already hard. He leaned Iris against the ledge so that he could have good access to her beautiful breasts. He sucked her nipple causing Iris to gasp out and grasp at his hair. He licked and sucked her sensitive nipples working Iris up until she broke. "Barry, Barry I want you know. Please."

Barry leaned Iris off the ledge and quickly pulled his briefs down and Iris shimmied out of her panties. 

Iris didn't have her panties off her other foot before Barry picked her up like she weighed nothing and slid her onto his dick. Iris gasped out, her legs around Barry's waist tightened and her toes curled in pleasure. Barry had always fit her so perfectly. Barry groaned her name. And pressed her against the ledge again for leverage, and proceeded to fuck her into the wall.

Iris had both arms around Barry's shoulder one hand grasping his back while the other gripped his hair.

It felt so good. Iris shook with pleasure in Barry's arms.

"Barry, oh God Barry yess baby yess"

Fueled by her moans and words Barry increased his speed. "Fuck. Oh fuck Iris you like that baby"

"Yes, Oh God Barry yes. Don't stop. Please oh God, Barry!" Iris arched in his arms.

Barry could feel the anger and jealousy draining out of him.

"Did it feel this good when you were with him? Did he know your body like I do?" Barry grunted out as he thruster in her over and over, faster and faster. 

As if proving his point Barry leaned Iris back a little more in his arms and drove into her again hitting her g spot dead on. 

Iris back arched as she almost screamed out in total pleasure. 

"Ohhhh god Baby! Oh!! It feels so good! I'm so close, oh Please! Keep going in soooo close!!" Iris whimpered, clawing at his back. 

Barry kept one of his hands from around her supporting her with one arm and the ledge and used the other to find and rub her clit. 

"Barry! Oh God Barry I'm going to cum, Im about to cum!"

Suddenly Barry stopped completely. Iris gasped in shock and tried to move, desperate to relive herself and reach her orgasm.

"Barry why'd you stop please, keep going"

Barry pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "Tell me who you belong to..."

Iris felt her pussy flutter. "God Barry I'm yours. I'm yours baby"

"Tell me you love me."

Iris pulled away and made Barry look into her eyes. "I love you so much, more than anyone. My heart belongs to you."

Barry almost lost himself then, he was so lucky to have her love. Barry kissed her deeply, and whispered to her, "I love you Iris, always." And then lifted her up of his dick until only the tip of him was inside her and slammed her back onto him. Iris screamed out and cried his name into the skies of Central City, her orgasm taking over her body in spasms. 

Barry kept going until he found his release in her. Groaning her name into her neck. 

He held her in his arms. She was completely boneless. After a while he slid her off him and put her down. Iris immediately wrapped her arms back around him again. Still not ready to let go. 

Barry kissed the top of her head, and inhaled her she always smelt so good like vanilla and coconut. His grip on he tightened.

"I'm yours too Iris. I always have been, I always will be.

Iris smiled into Barry's chest, she couldn't believe all the events that brought them here in the first place and her mind wandered back to where it all started.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to where it started.

*4 days earlier.*

Iris had stared out the window the entire flight. She felt numb and every once in a while she found herself wiping away silent tears.

Their argument rang out in her head "Iris I can't do this anymore! I've lost my parents, I can't lose you!"

"Barry you are losing me by pushing me away!"

"But at least you'll be alive. Every day I risk your life being The Flash! Metahumans came after you even before we were together and now that we are I can't focus knowing that you have the biggest target on your back"

"What are you saying Barry? That I make you weaker? That I'm a liability!? Don't reduce me to that Barry!"

"Iris. I will not let you die because of me. That's it. Im willing to break my heart, to live a life without you by my side, if it means that you can live happily."

"What about my opinion Barry? What about what I'm willing to give up? "

"I just can't."

Iris faded back into reality. She felt destroyed after Barry took it into his hands to stop what they had. How could he do that? Take away her agency? End their relationship?  
As soon as their argument was over Iris raced to their shared her apartment and packed a suitcase. There was rumors of a hero in Gotham city and she wanted to get information on him, and see if he had any metahuman ability. She had avoided going for a while so that she could stay with Barry, as she felt he and the team needed her to be around. But now she just wanted to get as far away as possible. And Gotham was just about as far as she could go and still stay in the states.

The plane landed in a thump but Iris barely noticed. 

"WELCOME TO GOTHAM AIRPORT." 

Iris took in the environment , it was dark here in a different way than when it was dark in Central. Iris knew all about the crime and the gangs in Gotham... And she had heard all the stories about the most feared of them all, The Joker. That's what really drew her here, someone was trying to combat the crime in the city, and that truly impressed her. She wanted to know more, and even write a piece on it for CCPN.

The seat belt light turned off. Iris grabbed her carry on and left quickly. Not that many people were on the plane, the crime in the city probably deterred the amount of people that wanted to travel from sunny Central city to the grim environment of Gotham. Iris turned on her phone once she exited the airplane and entered the terminal. She has 5 missed calls and 4 voice mails from Barry. 3 missed calls and 3 voice mails from her dad. And one call from Wally. She called Wally back. He picked up on the first ring, "Iris."  
"Hey speedy." Iris smiled for the first time as she traveled through the airport, following the signs to the rental center. 

"Where are you?" 

"Had to get away for a bit. I'm safe."

"The white shadow has been on edge all day. Brooding and sulking. What he do this time?"

"The usual dumb shit he does. This time though he just took a too far. I need a break, plus there somethings I wanted to investigate here."

"Iris, you didn't."

"What?"

"Please tell me you didn't go to Gotham city? "

"Wally, you knew I was going to go eventually."

"Yes but we agreed that either Barry or I would go with you! It is too dangerous there."

"Oh come on Wally! I'm not 5 years old, I'm a grown woman! I can handle myself."

"I know Iris but-"

"No buts. Don't tell Barry or my dad where I am. I have a story to write and I need space for a bit okay? I'm going to be okay. I promise I will call every night."

"How long are you planning to stay there?"

"Until the story gets done."

"Iris-"

"Hey little brother don't try to patronize me. I'm coming back, I promise I won't be here any longer than a week"

Wally sighed in exasperation, "Please be safe. And you better call every night or I'm flying up there."

"I promise. Plus if this hero is as legit as he seems, I should be fine." Iris said teasingly 

"Fine, I'll just tell Barry and Dad that you decided to take a vacation in Hawaii. I wish you had done that instead of this anyway."

"Well you know me, calm is boring."

"I love you big sis. Stay safe."

"Love you speedy."

Iris hung up and smiled. She was so happy to finally have someone she could talk to that she didn't have to share with Barry.

When Iris reached the rental car counter she greeted the woman there, "Hi I need a rental car."

5 minutes later she was walking through the car garage with the key to a black Camaro. It was dark as she walked through the garage. She saw the car and walked faster, her skin prickled as she felt like she could feel someone watching her. 

She was right at the car when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. She felt the cold tip of a knife pressed against her neck. Fear shuddered through her spine. 

"Listen bitch. The only way you're gonna live is if you give me your bag right now."

Iris weighed her option in her head 'Dad would so kill me for this'  
Iris moved to let go of her bag but then instead threw her head back connecting with the man who grunted in pain and Iris fought her own surge and turned around quickly, and kicked him in the groin. He fell over in pain. Finally Iris stepped hard on his hand with the knife, he screamed and let go of it. 

Iris picked up the knife and grabbed her bag to run but as soon as she turned she was face to face with a large figure. He wore all black, a cape blew behind him, and a mask with ears let her know exactly who this was... Batman.

Iris gasped, and stepped back.

He began to speak his voice so deep and strong it hit her in her core. "Nice job."

"You.. Your.. How did you.."

"You should get out of here before he gets up"

"What your not going to protect me?" Iris said with a sly smile.

"I'm not sure you need it.." He looked away as if he heard something, then looked back at her.

"You should go, looks like he's coming back around"

Iris turned to look at him, he seemed pretty out of it to her and turned around to address Gotham's superhero, "No he seem pretty out of-"

She stopped talking, when she realized he was gone.

"Well. Nice to meet you too"


	3. The Ball

Her hotel room was the finest Gotham had to offer. She has been saving up for a vacation for a while, and since CCPN technically has to pay for half of the trip anyway... Why not. Camaro, luxury hotel, and a hell of a story. The stuff she needed to relax. 

Iris hoped in the shower and washed herself as she thought through her plan. First she was going to visit the police station and see if she could get anything there. Then she would attend the ball tomorrow night in hope that some of the big wigs in town could help her find a lead, she even heard Bruce Wayne would probably be there. The Playboy billionaire that almost every woman in America was attracted to, he frequently showed up in magazines like People and shows like TMZ always with a woman on his arms. 

After that Iris really didn't have much of a plan. Usually things just kinda popped up at her so she had left the rest of her schedule clear to do whatever she needed to. But right now what she needed was sleep. 

Iris got out of the shower and dried of quickly getting ready for bed. Before she went to sleep she texted Wally letting him know that she got safely to the hotel and was going to sleep. 

Iris turned over and buried in the pillows and willed herself not to dream about Barry as she fell asleep.

.....

 

Iris arrived at the ball and she had never felt so glamorous before. The police had been tight lipped about the Batman. But Iris pretty much knew that was going to happen, big wigs however... Well some of them just couldn't help themselves.

Her gold dress flowed around her as she walked into the ball. She felt a few heads turn and had to stifle a smile, suddenly an older woman appeared in front of her. 

"Wow! You are simply stunning!" 

"Thank you! As are you."

"What is your name miss?"

"I'm Iris Allen. I'm not a local I traveled here from Central city on business." She didn't want anyone to know she was a reporter just yet. And Allen was the last name that just slipped out. She hated herself for it.

"Well welcome to Gotham! My name is Sophia Starr. Let me introduce you to a few people."

Iris laughed and chatted with Gotham's socialites, she was under the rouse of a successful real estate agent that came to Gotham to get some tips from agents here. She slyly got a lot of information about Batman as well. He drives a military style black car. He is an aid to the police, and they use a bat signal when they need him. He doesn't seem to have any superpowers, just lots of weapons and tools and martial arts skills. 

Iris had stepped away from the hustle to get a drink and think. She immediately knew what the special weapons, cars and suit meant... He has money, and a lot of it.  
He might even be in this room right-

Suddenly someone was in front of her Iris almost dropped her glass in shock as the man announced himself, "Hi. I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne"

He was any girls definition of tall, dark and handsome. A soft seductive smile graced his lips and his eyes held a mystery Iris suddenly felt compelled to solve. 'Pull yourself together' Iris thought angrily at herself. She shook her shock away and extended her hand towards him instead of shaking it like she thought he would he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed if.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne"

"Likewise- Ms...?"

"Allen."

Something shifted in his eyes and he smirked, "Ms. Allen"

Bruce softly lowered her hand back down. And suddenly their little world had broken and Iris could feel the stares of women who definitely wished they were in her place right now. 

"Are you from around here Ms. Allen?"

"Please call me Iris. And no I'm from Central City."

"What brings you from sunny Central city to Gotham"

"Business. I'm a real estate agent and I'm going to talk to a few people to get some more tips, always looking to get better."

"Real estate? Hm. Well despite how fascinating that might be I'd really love to dance with you Iris."

Iris smiled, she couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was standing here flirting with her and just asked her to dance. 

"Okay."

He softly held her hand again and lead her to the dance floor, he held her to him and swayed with her. Iris heard and felt the flash of a couple of cameras and smiled- she was on the other side of reporting for once. 

"Mr. Wayne-"

"Iris. Mr. Wayne was my father. Call me Bruce."

"Bruce, I have to ask. What brought your attention to me."

"Well, Iris I'm not sure you know how truly beautiful you truly are."

Iris almost snorted, "Bruce please. I'm not a naive girl. I'd appreciate if you didn't treatme as such."

She felt him stiffen a little and then relax again.

"How long have you known?"

"After I told you my name your eyes shifted. Then when I told you that I was a real estate agent you almost chuckled. Your main mistake? Underestimating me." 

"You would be right there, Ms. West."

"What is it that you need from me Mr. Wayne?"

They still swayed as if nothing had transpired between them. 

"Back to formalities? You can still call me Bruce, Iris." 

"Okay, Bruce. Do you always investigate the newcomers in your city?"

"Only the pretty ones."

Iris laughed out loud at that one and pulled back to look at him, "You really are something, Bruce."

Suddenly gunshots rang through the halls and people screamed. 

With a surprising amount of strength Bruce pulled Iris to the ground, "Stay down!" He yelled at her and then got up. The charming playboy was gone; and in his place was a focused man.

She heard the laughter before she saw him.

Iris had never heard such a sinister voice in her life.

"Wow what a ball! You've got the pompous men! The dazzling women! Decadent food... The only thing this is missing is.. The Batman!" 

Iris had seen metahuman with all types of powers but there was something bone chillingly scary about a man who had no powers but was still driven to lunacy. His green hair and clown makeup made it apparent why they called him the Joker.

Iris looked up to tell Bruce to also get down only to realize he was gone.

'What the hell?' 

"I wonder what it would take for the Batman to reveal himself? Maybe a little destruction?"

Two of the lackeys flanking him began to destroy the gorgeous furniture in the ballroom.

"Maybe theft?"

The other two lackeys went up to men and women with guns and began to force them to give up their purses and wallets.

"Perhaps murder? Oh but who should it be! So many people to pick from!" 

He looked around the room everyone he stared at looked petrified, but when he got to her she couldn't help but glare at him defiantly, it was in her blood. 

"Well! Who do we have here?" The Joker reached up to slick his hair back and walked confidently over to Iris. Roughly reaching down and pulling her off the ground.

Iris resisted him as he pulled her up.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. My pretty girl. You know a lovely girl like you shouldn't have such a deep skowl on her face, don't you know that gives you wrinkles. I don't understand. Why so serious?"

"Don't you know that black doesn't crack?" Iris said snidely.

The joker began to laugh hysterically. So much so that the brought tears to his own eyes. "Why you are funny! It such a shame, that I'm going to have to kill you."

Iris felt the hand gun slam against her head and held her breath. She closed her eyes, and tried to go somewhere else. Despite her anger at him she couldn't help but think about Barry. When he took her down to the coast that one weekend. How she laid in his arms in the sand just staring at the ocean. It was so peaceful, she felt a tear run down her face. This would break him. She cried because she knew if she died it would break him, and he'd never forgive himself. Was that what true love is? Knowing you are about to die but crying not because your life is about to end but because you know you death also means the death of your lover? 

Iris looked up and prayed, she didn't really know to who but she prayed that someone would save her, save him. And that's when the windows shattered and Batman came in.

The joker laughed gleefully, "Oh goody!! Finally that party can start!"

"Let her go."

"Well that's no way to ask for something. Where are you manners Batman?"

"Let. Her. Go."

Suddenly she was pushed aside and on the floor. She gasped with relief, and then her mind started reeling. Something was not right. 

'The Batman is here... But where did Bruce go?'

She looked around, and didn't see him anywhere. 

When he disappeared he didn't look scared the last time I saw him. He looked... Determined. 

And the last time someone disappeared like that it was Barry, because he was The Flash.

Iris went over what she already knew.

Batman has to have money. He has to have time... She thought back to what she had thought earlier 'he might be in this room'.

Bruce had looked her up to see what she was about. Batman appeared at the airport and was there when she got her rental. 

'Oh my God.' Iris thought, 'Batman was in the room... dancing with me. Bruce. Bruce is Batman.'

Iris looked at Batman... Bruce.

"Shit."


	4. Last Day

Iris shuffled back slowly until she was behind the bar counter and watched from around the corner as Batman, Bruce apprehended all the joker's lackeys that tried to fight him. And when they were all down he turned back for the Joker but he was already gone. 

Then Batman ran back out the window and flew away, just as the police showed up.

.....

Iris had just finished talking to the police chief, Jim Gordon, when Bruce showed back up.

He rushed over Iris, and delicately looked her over. Softly tilting her head to look at the wound the Joker had given her with the force of his gun on her head. 

"I'm sorry Iris."

The sincerity in his voice, warmed her. All heroes are the same, they take the blame for things that aren't even there fault. Must be in the blood. She bet the agents of the BAU in criminal minds had a profile for these types of people and it would fit Bruce and Barry to a T. 

"It's alright Bruce"

"No it's not. I shouldn't have left you."

Iris smiled at him and took his hand, she wanted to talk to him in private "Could you get me out of here Bruce" 

He nodded quickly, "Yeah, of course"

He wrapped a protective arm around her and lead her to the front. He continued to hold her to him until the valet pulled around his car. A black Murcielago.

Iris chuckled as the doors opened like bat wings and Bruce helped her in. 

They drove away in silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me what hotel I'm staying at?" 

"I would like you to come home with me Iris. Is that okay?"

Iris looked over at him and had to stifle a smile, "Yes that is okay.

They arrived at his house 10 minutes later. It was a gorgeous manor. When they reached the door an older man opened it and Bruce greeted him, "Hello Alfred."

"Hello Master Wayne."

"Alfred let me introduce you to Iris.."

"Iris West" she smiled at Bruce reassuringly. 

He smiled back at her "Iris West" 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. West." 

"Likewise Alfred."

Alfred smiled at her, glanced at Bruce with an approving smile and walked away. 

Iris could've laughed, 'I guess the rents like me'.

"You look fantastic but I assume you probably want to get in something more comfortable. I have some spare clothes you can throw on." 

"That would be great, thank you."

"Follow me."

They walked up the stairs and entered what Iris assumed to be Bruce's room. Bruce left her side to go into his closet and came back with a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"The bathroom is over there"

Iris walked into the magnificent bathroom and quickly changed her clothes. His shirt smelt like really really expensive cologne. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thanked God for waterproof makeup. Her eyes were still tinged a little red from crying. Iris found a towel in the sink counter and ran water over it she softly washed her face wiping the makeup off and clearing her eyes of their tinged redness. Iris then pulled her hair down from her bun, and turned to go back out.

Bruce was sitting on the edge of his bed. He had also change out of his suit into a gray shirt and black sweatpants.

Iris sat next to him on the bed.

"Alfred brought up a medical kit. Let me see your head."

Iris tilted her head and felt Bruce's hand push her hair so that he could see the wound. He softly dabbed it with a cotton ball dipped in alcohol. Iris winced in pain as he taped a gauze to the wound and moved her hair back over it. His hand lingered on her face. 

 

"So what tipped you off"

Iris looked at him in shock. 

"Tipped me off? " She asked just to make sure.

Bruce smiled, and looked down. "That I'm Batman... You've been looking at me with a new found amount of respect. "

"Well I don't know maybe you should consider not driving a black Murcielago, since Murcielago is actually Spanish for "Bat"." 

Bruce smiled slyly and looked at her pointedly for the real answer. 

"Everything kind of clicked together after you left and Batman showed up. And let's just say I have a little bit of experience with people who have other identities."

"You mean Barry Allen?"

"What? How do you-"

"Iris I didn't look into your life for no reason. I looked into the life of the Flash which lead me to you, and through some searching all the dots connected I realized that Central city's speedster was none other than Barry Allen. And when I looked into your social media I saw that you and Barry are together, and coincidentally many of your stories are about the Flash and you seem to have insider knowledge on the Flash. However the tipping point was definitely when you were kidnapped in order to lure out The Flash. I knew then that Barry Allen was the speedster. I'm all too familiar with villains using the ones you love to get to you."

"That's a bit... Intense."

"Creepy you mean?" Bruce laughed.

"I know how it sounds. But that's what I do. I've been keeping up with superheroes in other towns. You never know when you might need their help, or they might need mine."

"That's really smart actually."

"So Iris I must ask, what really brings you to Gotham?"

"You. I've been wanting to learn more about the Batman for a while but I also didn't want to leave Central. However, some things came up and I had to get away for a little bit."

"Guy troubles?" 

"How did you know?" Iris laughed mirthlessly.

"I know the hero types. Eventually we always push away the best things that happen to us in the fear that it will get them hurt."

"Speaking from experience Bruce?"

"Yes."

Iris was surprised by his direct answer. 

"Yes I am."

"So were both rebounds?"

Bruce really laughed then. Iris couldn't help but smile, feelingly accomplished that she got this brooding man to actually whole heartedly laugh.

"I don't think we've reached that point yet" 

"Hm. What a shame" Iris teased as Bruce sealed his lips over hers.

His hand tilted her head up as he deeply kissed her. It felt so different kissing someone that wasn't Barry. But Bruce was good enough that it didn't matter. 

He leaned her back and Iris could feel how strong he was as he picked her up a little to lay her up the bed so her head was in the pillows. 

Bruce lifted up off her a little and smiled softly at her. Before reaching up to pull of his shirt revealing a well defined six pack. Iris bit her lip, 'this is going to be a good night'

.......

Iris woke up encompassed in Bruce's arms and immediately she felt a surge of guilt. 

'I don't need to feel bad. He broke up with me. He didn't care about me, enough to even give me an opinion in it.'

Iris shifted in Bruce's arms so that she could look at him. She wasn't surprised to see that he was already awake. 

"How long have you been up?"

"30 minutes I think." Bruce softly stoked her tousled hair out of her face, "You really are beautiful you know"

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Bruce chuckled and Iris looked up at the light pouring through the window when she realized- Wally.

"Shit!" She got up quickly looking for her bag.

"What? What is it?"

"I was supposed to call my brother every night or he was going to bring in the Calvary."

"Wally?"

"Yes. Wally."

She found her bag and dug out her phone- 10 missed calls from, 30 messages. 

"Shit shit shit"

She quickly called him, he answered the phone before it could even ring fully once. 

"Iris West im going to kill you."

"Wally I am so sorry! I just had a crazy-"

"Oh I know! We all know, it was on just about every news channel and plastered on about 10 magazines this morning!"

"What? What was?"

"Hm well People had a great image of you and Bruce Wayne dancing. CNN had 5 news articles about the Joker attacking the ball. Fox fucking News had a great description of you being held by the Joker and you whole 'black don't crack' comment and TMZ had all the details about how you went home with Bruce afterwards."

"Oh God."

"Listen Iris, I know you need this vacation but I've never seen Barry like this before."

Iris felt sick. 'He knows. Oh God he knows.' 

"What does he think happened" Iris whispered.

"Well he saw what I saw. Dancing with Bruce Wayne, going home with him. I mean what would you think?... Iris you know I love you, you deserved a break, and I'm not judging you at all. He broke up with you. But I have to know did you?"

"Wally. Honestly it's none of your business. I'm okay, and now that I know how public all this has been; I'm coming back home tonight alright?"

"Okay but Iris you should know-"

Iris hung up. She didn't want to hear more about how sad Barry was. She felt bad enough.

Iris turned around to see Bruce sitting up in bed just staring at her.

"I'm still naked aren't I?"

Bruce laughed, "Yeah, yeah you are."

Iris replied as she put on the shirt and pants he gave her that were scattered on the floor. "Well I'm sorry I just got a huge mood killer. Apparently my whole night was broadcasted to the nation. I've got a ton of messages from my family, friends, and co-workers who saw me on just about every media outlet either being held hostage by the joker or bedazzled by you." 

"Yea I probably should of warned you about that. Welcome to my life."

"With all the cameras constantly on you I don't know how you keep all of this a secret honestly."

"It takes a lot, but I make it happen."

"Yeah. Yeah you do."  
Bruce got up, and put on his sweatpants. 

"I want to show you something before you go."

Bruce playfully blindfolded her and walked her through his house. They passed by Alfred, who happily greeted her. Iris heard some shuffling a door open and suddenly her blindfold was taken off. 

She was greeted to an impressive cave with a huge desk and screens beeping. She turned and saw a weapons wall and the batmobile. 

"Oh my God! No way! Is this the batcave?"

"Yup."

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"Wow... This. This is amazing."

"I thought you would like it."

Iris continued to look around when she finally saw it. The costume.

She walked over to it and stared in awe. 

"Wow. Just wow."

"Iris I brought you down here for more than just to impress you." He took a a deep breath and continued, "Barry is doing exactly what I did a couple of years ago. He's hiding from being hurt. But this life," he said gesturing to the stuff in the batcave, "This can ruin you if you don't have good normal human people to come home to at night. The woman I loved left me a while ago when I pushed her away, and she didn't try to come back. Eventually this life are away at me and almost destroyed me but my friends and Alfred helped pull me back out. You should go back to him, he's probably reeling right now in jealousy but still. Make him take you back again because he will get destroyed in this. I know all too well."

Iris's eyes filled with tears. She tried to lighten the mood "I was that bad huh?"

Bruce laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"No. No not at all. You were almost too good."

"Master Bruce!" Alfred suddenly interrupted. 

"Yes? Alfred?" Bruce pulled away from Iris

"There is a Barry Allen at the door to see Ms. West."

They both locked eyes with each other. 

'Was this what Wally was trying to warn me about? Crap.'

"You ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready"

Iris followed Bruce back to the front, to see Barry standing there.

His eyes were hard, but he looked good. 

He looked Iris over slowly his jaw tightened slightly as he took in her outfit. Bruce's oversized shirt and pants.

Bruce broke the heavy silence. "Hi. I'm Bruce Wayne."

Barry tried to not look to angry but failed miserably, "I'm Barry Allen."

"Yes I know, Iris has said a lot about you."

'Thanks Bruce' 

"Has she?"

"Yup."

They were sizing each other up. Iris couldn't stand this brooding fest.

"Why'd you come out here Bear?"

Barry turned his attention back to her, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Had to see myself. I'm sorry for... Interrupting." 

"Barry..."

"No. This is what I wanted. I didn't realize it would happen so quickly, but I pushed you away."

"Barry listen to me for a second. Bruce and you need to discuss some things. I'm going to go upstairs and get my stuff together but y'all talk first and then we'll talk later. I'll go back with you. We've got to stop off by my hotel though to get my things . Okay?"

Barry folded his arms over his chest and nodded.

. . . .

 

When Iris came back downstairs she was happy to see the mood shifted. Barry and Bruce talked more freely and she could tell most of the animosity was gone.

"You ready Iris?"

"Yeah. Bruce would you mind if I borrow your clothes for now? The only other clothes I have is the dress."

"Yeah of course, keep it." 

Iris hugged him, and Bruce held her close in response. She separated from him after a second, "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. If you ever need anything... I put my card in your purse. Don't hesitate to call or to visit."

Iris smiled at him, "Tell Alfred I said goodbye."

Barry shook Bruce's hand as they exited the door. 

"It was nice to meet you Barry. I hope the situation where we would need to work together won't come up for a while."

Barry smirked at the carefully worded words, "Likewise Bruce, likewise."

When Bruce closed the door after Barry and Iris, Alfred appeared behind him.

"I guess what they say is true, the good ones really are all taken."

"It appears that way Alfred, it appears that way."


	5. Extension: In Barry's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted to see Barry's POV so I decided to add one more chapter to appease them. Enjoy!

Ever since he realized Iris left, Barry felt numb. 

It had been three days and there was no word from her.

He knew Wally must know where she is but when he asked him he always got the same answer, "She's okay, she'll be back in a couple of weeks max."

It drove Barry insane. No matter how many times he tried to remind himself that this is what he wanted, it didn't help. 

He hadn't run as fast since she left. Saving people didn't give him a rush like it used to. The worse part though was sleeping in their bed without her there. 

He had become used to the feeling and vanilla smell associated with clinging onto her small frame every night. The pillows had already begun to lose her scent. 

That's where he was now. Laying in bed willing himself to go to sleep, hours later when his phone rang it was morning.

 

Barry was up in less than a second, he had begun to desire Star Labs calls from the team because it provided a distraction. 

It was Cisco.

"Hey Cisco, what's up?"

"Dude you need to get down here right now. It's Iris."

Barry was racing there as soon as Cisco uttered her name. It was the longest seconds of his life racing to Star Labs. He forced himself to not think about what it could possibly be, he almost got hit by a car on the way there because of how distracted he was.

When he was in the main lab Barry couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He looked frantically at Cisco, Caitlin and Wally who all looked worried.

"What happened?! Cisco, where is she?"

"Barry she's fine. Calm down."

"What? why did you call me here you said Iris..."

Wally stepped up interrupting him, "Cisco turn on CNN."

Barry turned around and faced the TV screen as Anderson Cooper showed up.

The headlines read "Joker Attacks Gotham Gala. Two Dead."

"What the hell is this? What does this have to do with Iri-"

Suddenly footage of the gala appeared on the screen and there was Iris. She was held in the confines of the Jokers grip, crying. 

Barry's hand went to cover his mouth. Barely containing his fear. He listened intently and gasped in relief when Anderson reported that Batman had come in and rescued Iris. 

"Iris is in Gotham?! What the hell why would she-"

Caitlin softly interrupted him, "Barry, keep watching."

Barry turned back towards the screen and was taken aback by a picture of her dancing with Bruce Wayne. 

Anderson narrated, "Attendants of the gala said that the woman the Joker apprehended appeared to be a friend of the billionaire Bruce Wayne and was seen going home with him. This was confirmed by this picture taken by a reporter for TMZ".

A picture of Iris in the arms of Bruce Wayne was displayed on the screen.

Barry didn't realize he had turned the tv off until he felt the remote in his hand tightly gripped in anger.

"Barry-" Wally started, but it was cut off by Barry roughly throwing the remote across the room knocking over a beaker. Caitlin back jumped in shock.

Barry's hands immediately went up to his head and he roughly gripped on his hair trying to control the sieging anger and.. Jealousy. 

Before anyone could say anything else Barry was gone. He ran and ran and ran, trying to numb the anger but the faster he ran the more he got worked up, he didn't know if he could ever stop until he ran past a cart and saw multiple newspapers plastered with Iris's face on it. 

He had barely stopped to think about how beautiful she looked. The gold dress, the carefully applied makeup, and the bun that tied up her hair elegantly made him ache for her desperately. 

"Can I do this? Can I let another man have her? Can I watch her fall in love with someone that isn't me?"

Barry grabbed onto the magazine cart for balance, and closed his eyes willing the images of her smiling at Bruce Wayne to go away. Willing the headlines like "Who is Bruce Wayne's new Mystery woman" to stop plaguing him. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't do this, and before he could stop himself Barry was off to Gotham.

 

....

 

When he reached the manor her tried to prepare himself for what he might see. 

Would he catch them in the middle of a morning second round? Find them tangled in bed? Barry wished he had more control over his thoughts because the thought of Iris with someone else, the thought of someone else touching her- was completely tearing him apart.

When he rang the doorbell Barry was surprised that he was immediately greeted by an older man. 

"Hello?"

"Hi my name is Barry Allen, I'm here to speak to Iris West."

"Ah. Ms. West. Yes let me go see if I can find her for you, do come in."

"Thanks."

Barry looked around the mansion. 'Of course Iris would hook up with a man who owns a Fortune 500 company and also happens to be one of the richest men in the world. Go big or go home' Barry thought bitterly. 

That's when Iris entered the room behind Bruce. He was a big guy especially standing next to Iris who was pretty much a pixie. 

Barry took in their apparel and felt his jaw tick. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe Iris just wanted to talk to Bruce. But taking in Bruce's lack of a shirt and Iris's baggy shirt that obviously belonged to a man much larger than her Barry could barley contain his sheer anger. 

No matter how hard he tried he could never be truly angry at Iris. His love for her prevented that, but he could be angry at Bruce Wayne who had just introduced himself to Barry as if he wasn't on the news somewhere every week.

Barry could barley look at Iris and just wanted to go now that he knew she was okay, but when she told him to stay he forced himself to listen to Bruce only because she said she was coming home with him.

"Barry let's just cut to the chase, I'm the last person you want to talk to right now. You love Iris and I doubt you can stand looking at the man who she spent the night with."

Barry glared at Bruce naturally, but nodded for him to continue.

"The heroes code is a strong one. So I'm going to go ahead and tell you this so that we will have equal information on each other. I'm sorry for the abruptness but Barry I am Batman."

Barry was taken a back, "What? Your... batman?"

"Yes. And I know that you are the Flash."

Barry locked up ready to fight him and get Iris out of here if he needed to, "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"Because Barry one day there is going to be a villain that neither one of us can take alone. One day heroes like us are going to need to each other back in order to save and protect people. I want us to form a relationship so if that day ever comes around we'll have someone we can call."

Barry tried to work past the shock of all this information. "That makes sense."

"I know right now you don't really want to talk to me. But I just want you to know that Iris loves you and I know that, I'm not trying to take her from you and I'm sorry that this is how we had to meet. 

Barry shook his head in submission, "You didn't really do anything wrong. I'm the one that pushed her away."

"She wants you back Barry, you just need to accept her."

Barry nodded at him in appreciation just as Iris came back down the stairs. 

Looking at her cascading hair and soft eyes, her brown skin glistening in the morning light. He could laughed at himself for ever thinking he could truly let her go.


End file.
